Complex Idea
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Otani's oldest child has a question, and he doesn't even know where to start.
1. Complex Questions

Otani looked a little green around the gills. He was looking at his first born as if she had just grown horns and was condemning to hell, when all she had done was ask where babies come from. I was, of course, no help because I didn't feel like I had to answer Mimi's question. I had taught my first born how to use the potty therefore Otani got this one. The only way I helped my husband was by looking at him and blinking.

Mimi was the light of my life but she was also hell to be around most of the time, like her name sake. Mimi was named after one of Otani's childhood friends and it seemed that along with acquiring a name she also acquired said person's attitude. Therefore, she was unbelievably cute and utterly terrifying all at once.

We had been sitting in the kitchen helping Mimi out with her homework when this had come out of the blue. The silence in the room was deafening. I moved around a little in my chair placed right next to Mimi and Otani started looking around the room looking for an escape route that wouldn't get him killed. I didn't bother to tell him that given he was just on the other side of Mimi he wasn't going anywhere. He was just too close to me.

Otani gave me a panic filled look, "Aren't you going to say something?"

I came out of my state Mimi had put me in with her question, and grinned evilly from my place at the kitchen table. "Good luck?"

He gave me an ugly face, "What kind of help is that?"

He was going to kill me.

"The good kind?"

If looks could kill I would have been dead. "She's too young to know about such things!"

I think the one who wasn't ready to speak of such things was my husband but I had some instincts when it came to self preservation so I kept my mouth shut… but the thought was there.

The thought was always there.

The seven year old was feeling ignored and she didn't like it. She pouted, "Why isn't anyone going to answer my question?"

Otani gave another horror filled face, "Uhhh…."

I was being in a generous mood, "You're daddy has to think about it first."

"Risa, the child-"

"is smarter then you are." I finished for him.

My husband gave me another look; it was something that I was familiar with, "You could take my side you know."

"And what side would that be?"

I loved playing dumb. I really loved playing this game. We decided that when we had kids we weren't going to argue in front of them to set an example. It never worked and we always ended up arguing, but we tried. Sometimes I just didn't feel like trying though. Mimi and Mai, our three year old, found it funny when mommy and daddy fought, which was a good thing because we Otani and I fought a lot.

We couldn't help it. It was our nature. At least we were funny when we argued.

"Risa!"

"I don't see why we just shouldn't tell her. She's old enough. I knew where babies came from when I was five."

"Can you please spare me and not tell THAT story again."

"Mommy!!"

Ahh, Mai was up… and she was in a good mood.

I got up from my chair with minor difficulty, "You just had to give me two bratty kids didn't you Otani."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say! And I didn't give you bratty children. They take after you."

Mimi looked outraged, "I'm not a brat."

We both looked at her. "We still love you," I reassured her.

She just gave me a look.

"Our 3 year old needs my attention. I'm sure you can handle this just find without my help."

"Risa!"

My god, men were helpless when it came to taking care of their daughters.

I turned to him with an ugly face. Mimi tried to sneek out of the room. She knew it was about to get ugly.

"Do you want to handle Mai?"

Mai wasn't much better from our seven year old. Mai wanted to know about everything. She just never stopped questions. She wanted to know about why the grass was green and the sky was blue. She wanted to know about dogs. She wanted to know how the tv worked. She wanted to know about everything, and daddy avoided her because he didn't know everything.

Otani looked hopeful, "You could always talk with Mimi after you handle Mai."

My back hurt, I was tired, I had heart burn, and my feet were killing me. It was barely noon and already I wanted the day to end. I found out really fast that weekends did not mean that you had the day off when you had kids.

"Mommy!"

I glared at my husband. "You want me to talk to Mimi after I take care of Mai," I said for clarification.

"Could you? I have so much work."

I gave him another face that would have scared roaches, "Would you like me to do this before or after I hit you with the frying pan."

I got another call from upstairs from the daughter who had locked herself in her bedroom and couldn't get herself out. Mai hadn't said anything, but I knew the cry. The door stuck and she couldn't get out of her room. The door didn't always stick but Mai liked closing the door… and opening it, and closing it, and opening it again.

Sometimes she couldn't get the door open again, and then mommy had to help her.

Over the last six months I had often wondered why I had let Otani knock me up again. I was on our third kid and we could barely contain two. But then I would be laying on the bed and the baby would move and I would smile and think about when I would get to hold him/her for the first time and I would realize that I had a stupid smile on my face. Then I would look over at Otani who was sleeping and I would blush, because I still blushed when I thought about the sex.

It was all worth it. Our house was like a zoo, but it was worth it.

I finally hit the top of the stairs and let Mai out of her room. She wouldn't look at me because she was embarrassed she knew I would be giving her a look. She tried to sneak away but I caught her by the arm, "Are we going to stop playing with the door now."

My daughter who was just as stubborn as my husband gave me a defiant look, "No."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. They're just some times that you had to pick your battles. If Mai wanted to play with the door she could play with the door.

I started down the stairs again and waddled toward Mimi's room were Otani seemed to be telling my daughter about the birds and the bees. I walked out of the room. Call me a chicken but I didn't want to be the one to be on that conversation and any more the Otani did.

Thirty minutes later two people came out of the room and both of them looked a little green around the gills.

My daughter shot me an accusing look, "That's just gross."

I couldn't help it. I blushed.

Because it was far from gross.

My husband told her to go into the kitchen and he would make lunch. She went without saying a word.

Otani moved me over to the couch and we both sat down.

"You should be proud of me."

I should have, but I was a little disappointed that I hadn't been able to hit him with the frying pan. "Well done dear."


	2. They Grow Up So Fast

Risa was about to walk out the door when she changed her mind and looked at her husband in distress. Risa was leaving with the children so Otani could have some bonding time with his oldest daughter, Mimi. With Mimi turning 17 next month it was nerve wracking to keep the two of them alone in the same room together. Whenever the two of them spoke to one another something always ended up hitting a wall in a fit of anger or someone was screaming, or you could get lucky and get a two for one deal.

"Whatever you do don't ask your daughter about her sex life," Risa cautioned.

Otani went pale, "Our daughter doesn't have a sex life." He was almost sure about that.

Risa nodded and gave him a moment of peace, "I know. Let's keep letting you think that way."

A dark aura was starting to appear around him, "Our daughter does not have a sex life," he informed his wife darkly.

Their daughter had been a late bloomer when it had come to dating and noticing boys and it had been something that Otani had been thankful for, but the time had come for his daughter to have a boyfriend and he didn't like it one bit. When Mimi had told him that she was dating he had locked her in her room until Risa had come home to find out what was going on. He got a frying pan to the head for his efforts and both his daughter and his wife had given him the silent treatment for a week.

You knew you were in really big trouble when Risa _didn't_ have anything to say.

"Just follow the "don't ask don't tell policy" and you should be fine."

More of the darkness was seeping through him, "There's nothing to tell."

Risa patted him on the back like an idiot. He was really worried that she knew something that he didn't, but he followed his wife's advice for once and didn't ask. "If you lock her in her room again I'm going to lock you out of the house." And with that wonderful advice she walked out the front door.

Now Otani was all alone… with his daughter. He hadn't felt this freaked out since she was a new born and he had to hold her for the first time.

Mimi sat on the couch and watched her father walk into the living room. There was a slight feeling of contempt in the air and she knew it was coming from her.

"So…"

Her father played with something on the coffee table, "Do you want to talk to me about something?"

He was fishing for information that she wouldn't give him, "There is nothing to talk about."

"Mimi…."

"Don't you Mimi me. I don't like you."

Mimi was getting worked up and her father hadn't even said anything to piss her off. This was going well. Her mother had thought up this little bonding time. Mimi had half a mind to call her mother up and ask if she wanted to get her husband back in a box or an urn.

Her father looked slightly dejected, "I didn't mean to do anything to upset you."

Now it was her turn to change her facial features. She hoped they conveyed her shock as clearly as she felt it, "You locked me in a room, flushed the key, and blocked the phone."

Flushing the key was a slight exaggeration, but when her father didn't say anything to correct her right away she wondered if it really was. She could just see her father flushing the toilet bowl and then grinning like an idiot when his daughter's last chance at freedom melted away.

It was a shame that her mother had a key to.

Her father looked a little ashamed of himself, but not ashamed enough, "I overreacted a little."

Mimi snorted, "A little. You told my boyfriend that you had no problem killing and that you knew just the place to hide the body where no one would find it. It's a good thing that you're so short."

Otani glared at his daughter, "And why would that be?" He was daring her to answer the question.

She raised an eyebrow, "Cause you don't even meet his shoulders. It's hard to be intimidated by someone you can't even look in the eye."

Mimi had been such a good kid when she had been younger… Where had his cute little daughter gone? She had grown up gorgeous but she didn't have an attitude to match that was for sure.

… Okay that was a little bit of a lie. She had never been his cute little innocent girl. In fact she had calmed down a little now that she was getting older and didn't that tell you something.

"I'm your father!"

Mimi softened a little, "I know that, but you asked for it when you tried to kill him."

In his last desperate attempt to keep his daughter safe he lied. "I lied when I told you about the birds and the bees. It was all lies!"

Oh yuck. That was something that Mimi didn't want to think about again… never.

Sadly, he was lying. Mimi had sex Ed. He had told her all truths when he had told her about sex for the first time. It was hard to forget the images that he had put in her head about two things a person could do. Truthfully, it had been a very tame conversation, but even tame conversation was scaring at that age.

"Dad, don't worry."

She wasn't going to tell him why he didn't have to worry. There were just some things he was better off never knowing about his baby girl. Not to mention Mimi wasn't sure her boyfriend would come out victorious if her father ever found out that she had in fact already slept with her boyfriend.

"I love you." Mimi smiled up at him.

Her father sulked. "I love you too, but I'm growing up and you just have to deal with that."

Her father stood up a little straighter and looked mildly offended, "I'm not going to do any such thing. I'm your father. I helped create you. You're my baby girl and you're always going to be. If I go overboard it's just because I love you."

"Daddy, I need to find someone else to love me now."

Now it was Otani's turn to soften his features, "I know, but no one is ever going to be good enough for you."

Mimi didn't bother pointing out that her father was right in a way. No one was going to ever be good enough because no one would be able to live up to her father. To her, even though he said stupid things and locked her in her room, her father was still pretty amazing. The boyfriend she had now didn't even meet the standards that she had, and she really loved her boyfriend.

"I know that daddy."

A flash of sadness went across Otani's features that were gone before she could blink, "One day you're going to find out that's not all true but thanks for saying it anyway."

It was a perfect moment in Mimi's opionion. She didn't even want to yell at her father.

"When you do find that man that takes my place I'll be extremely happy if you sleep in two rooms for the rest of your life."

Such perfect moments could be short lived. Yes they could.

Mimi let it go and grinned at her father, "What no grandkids?"

Her father grinned back, "I can live with adoption."

A/N: I'm not REALLY crazy about this story, but I wrote it and I thought it was cute. I didn't plan for it to be a second part to the Complex Idea story, but it sorta fit that way. I wrote it. I finished it. I figured I might as well post it. I hope you like it!

BTW, I have answered a question a lot of you have been asking about in my profile. Why I put the answer there and not here... I really can't tell you. I just felt like it. :)


End file.
